Boy Behavior
by JackieWantsJamesL
Summary: Basically Nathan/Jamie fluff.


**AN:** Umm I haven't written fanfiction in like a year…so this is rusty, at best. And it's such a rough draft. It all sprang from one idea (kind of inspired by American Idol commercials, sadly) and I just needed stuff to get to that point and this just kind of flowed out of me really quickly. I wrote it and am posting it on the same day. But you know, it's all in good fun. I just love love love the Nathan/Jamie relationship. So this is just some Nathan/Jamie fluff. Hope you enjoy. ) Oh and part of the idea came from Nicole so this is dedicated to you babe!

**Rating:** PG pretty much

**Spoilers/Warnings:** It's kind of set around the same time where the show left off. It's not necessarily pre or post the season 5 finale, although I guess you can say it's post…just one of those days around that time. As far as spoilers, doesn't really give anything away at all.

**BOY BEHAVIOR**

"Nathan…"

Haley shook him lightly trying to awake him from his sleep. Why she always tried waking him up softly first was still beyond her. Perhaps it was her maternal side. She just didn't have it in her to try to wake someone up by shaking them roughly on the first attempt. But she really should know better by now. There was no waking up Nathan Scott by attempting to do so as if he was their little boy. No, he would have to be woken up in a rude manner. Otherwise, those pretty blue eyes just would not open.

Sighing she tried again, this time whispering his name in his ear as she rubbed his back. She heard him slightly murmur, and his lips pouted further. Shaking her head with a smile she rubbed along his forearm grasping his muscle as best she could, "Nathan!"

Finally he rolled his body over so that he was facing up and his eyes slowly opened. "What Haley?" his voice came out all raspy, "what do you want?"

She had to smile at his annoyed morning mood. Nathan in the morning was something to be careful with.

"Hey you, time to get up," she whispered to him in the same tone she'd used for years now ever since that first time she woke him up at his apartment.

But his response was not quite as nice as that first time.

"Wh-why? I don't have to go to the school today, no school today for the kids remember?" He rolled around again facing away from her prepared to go back to sleep but she stopped him from pulling the covers over himself.

"Yes but you're forgetting that I still have to go because it's a Teacher's Development Day and since the schools are closed for students Jamie is home so you have to watch him."

Nathan turned once again onto his back looking at her like she was crazy. "Isn't that what my mom's here for?"

"Yes and do you know where she is?"

"In her room?"

"Nope. Not in her room. Not in the kitchen. Not in the bathroom. Nowhere to be found. I don't know where your mom went last night but she's not back yet so up you go because you know Jamie he'll be awake any minute. He doesn't really stray from his sleep schedule and even if he did he'll be all jazzed that he has a day off from school, so come on, chop chop," she finished with a pat on the covers over his leg.

Nathan groaned but sat up in bed rubbing his face and eyes with his hands. "I have to run, but I'll see you later baby," Haley leaned down to kiss her husband goodbye and Nathan responded, always ready and willing to kiss her especially when she offered it. "Bye" he mumbled as she pulled away and he got out of bed. Even though he wished he could still be asleep he was suddenly kind of excited. He would get to spend the day with Jamie, and he loved spending time with his son.

"So then Mrs. Palmer told everyone in the groups to share the play-doh, but Jack didn't share too much of the green with his group. He shared all of the other colors though. Maybe green is his favorite color? But then Cristina went up to ask for some green, and he gave her a little bit. So now I don't know if green is his favorite color or not. Maybe he just doesn't like his group friends. He usually doesn't talk to a lot of people anyway, he's always by himself."

Nathan listened to Jamie ramble on about his day yesterday at school in between bites of Chex cereal. He smiled as he listened, noting the way Jamie liked to talk, like Haley. The way he noticed things, like Haley. Nathan knew Jamie didn't get his perceptiveness from him, that's for sure, because he didn't think he was perceptive at all. Not most times anyway. But Jamie had always been very caring of other people. He trusted easily, another quality of Haley's. And even though that quality could sometimes backfire on them, he still loved that about them both.

"Well what about you Jamie? Have you ever talked to Jack?"

"Not really."

"Well maybe you should try. You know some kids are just shyer than others, and it's easier if people come up to them instead of them going up to other people. Why don't you try saying hi to Jack one of these days. Maybe you'll make a new friend."

Jamie shrugged, "ok daddy. I'll say hi to him."

"Good boy," Nathan smiled at his son. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe he was responsible for this little life; responsible for not only bringing him into this world but teaching him and guiding him in life. It was scary, and overwhelming, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. "You done with breakfast?"

Jamie slurped up the milk from his bowl licking his lips and flashing his dad a huge grin, "All done! Can we go watch TV now daddy?" Jamie looked up at his father expectantly.

"Put your bowl in the sink and then head into the living room and I'll be right there."

"Ok!" Jamie excitedly ran around the island and practically threw his bowl in the sink and then ran to the living room.

This was the part where Haley would tell him to slow down, but Nathan just found it amusing and knew it was all part of being a kid, especially a boy. And having his own day off of work he was excited too. And as he placed his own dish in the sink he wondered where the hell his mom could be, yet at the same time, he really did not want to think about it. Shuddering and clearing such thoughts from his head he headed into the living room.

Jamie had already sat on the couch, his little legs barely swinging off the side. Remote in hand, he was flipping through the channels like a pro.

"Woah slow down there buddy…give me the remote," Nathan said as he motioned for it and simultaneously sat down.

"Daddddy I know how to change the channels!" Jamie whined.

"I knowwww," Nathan mimicked his childish voice, "but I don't want you flipping through the channels like that."

"Why not?" Jamie inquired. If he knew how to do it, why couldn't he?

Nathan knew early on that as soon as Jamie would be able to talk he would be asking all kinds of questions. Even as a gurgling toddler he'd always been a curious boy, and he supposed that was part of his growing up. But Nathan also knew he would not always have answers for him, or that if he did have answers, he would not want to tell him. This was one example. He didn't want

Jamie flipping through the channels because he might stumble across MTV or some other inappropriate show for a boy his age. But Nathan also knew from his own stubborn nature, and Haley's as well, that if he told him this it would probably only make Jamie more curious and want to do it.

Circling around the question Nathan pressed the designated number for Nickelodeon, "because this way is easier," he smiled smartly at his son.

"Spongebob!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly, and Nathan was grateful that Jamie wasn't probing any further. Plus, even though he was 22 years old, Nathan enjoyed watching cartoons with his son. Jamie's face was always so full of awe, zoned in on the happenings of the screen. And as for himself, well, Nathan just liked watching TV period. And as a guy, pointless cartoons were still awesome. He loved Family Guy, but that wasn't Jamie-appropriate; although he wouldn't be surprised if his son had already been exposed to it no thanks to Skillz and those guys.

He'd always sort of pictured his life like that of those guys when he was younger: a bachelor pad with all the boys just partying and living the young single life. But as he looked down at his son, his face once-again in zone-in mode, and then looked up to see a picture of Haley and Jamie over on the mantle, he smiled to himself. This was so much crazier, but so much better.

When the episode of Spongebob ended, Jamie stood up on the couch, "Can we go play basketball daddy?" His smile was wide and eager once again. Nathan felt a rush every time his little boy mentioned basketball. He knew he wouldn't be able to help it, wanting his child to love the game as much as he did. He didn't want to force Jamie to play, or be anything like his father had been to him, but he wanted Jamie to love the game because he loved it. And Jamie's excitement over it always put a smile on his face, partly because it was Jamie's way of showing he wanted to be just like him. And that meant everything to him, since he wanted to be nothing like his own father.

"Ok go grab your ball, the hoop's outside."

Father and son spent about an hour outside playing with the hoop, Nathan instructing him, but always encouraging him. Then they lied down on the deck, matching poses and sunglasses and shirts off. Nathan because it was a nice day and he wanted to enjoy it and possibly even get a tan, Jamie because he wanted to be like his dad.

"Daddy?" Jamie spoke after about 15 minutes or so.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored!"

Nathan laughed sitting up, "Ok bud you wanna go back inside?" Jamie nodded and both stood up grabbing their shirts, "that's probably a good idea. Too much sun without sun block is bad and hey don't tell your mom we did this ok?"

"Ok" Jamie smiled gleefully, he loved secrets, especially those he shared with his dad!

"Fifteen minutes is fine but your mom would freak out anyway."

"Mama says we always have to put on sun block when we go to the beach."

Holding the door open for his son Nathan waited for him to go into the house first. "Yeah and she's right. But out here isn't quite as sunny as the beach, and besides a few minutes in the sun can be good. It's got all these vitamins and stuff," Nathan spoke in language Jamie would understand. "See that's the thing buddy. Some things in life are bad and some are good, but most things can be both good or bad, depending on how much of it there is."

Jamie scrunched up his face and looked up at Nathan, "You sound like Uncle Lucas."

Nathan laughed, "well he is my brother, guess he's rubbing off on me."

"Am I ever going to have a brother daddy?" Nathan could tell his question simply stemmed from curiosity of what it might be like, since he had referred to Lucas as his brother. He didn't think it was some long felt desire since as far as he knew Jamie had never mentioned anything about siblings. He hadn't thought about it too much himself. With college and the focus on the NBA more kids had not been a priority thought. And then with the accident everything just got kind of crazy. But things were settled down now, and he let the idea cross his mind for a bit.

Bending down to be at eye-level with his son Nathan smiled, "Would you like to have a brother or a sister James?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Most of the kids at school have a brother or a sister, I was just wondering if I was getting one too. It seems kind of cool." Yeah, his question was definitely just curiosity, and not necessarily asking. Still, it made Nathan think. But then his brow furrowed as he remembered he was maybe trying to get his game back. And if he did end up playing in the NBA again was now the time to be thinking about more kids? Then again, Jamie was already five. And a huge age gap in siblings was something to consider. Still, Haley was just at the start of her career, as was he, whatever his career might end up being, and both were still young. They had plenty of time.

"Dadddddy?" Jamie questioned and brought Nathan's attention back to focus. He realized that mustn't have been the first time Jamie called for him, because he had been lost in thought.

"Umm, I don't know yet either son, that's something your mom and I will have to talk about but hey what do you want to do now? You enjoying your day with me so far?"

Suddenly Nathan was standing and Jamie was scooped up in the air as Nathan held his arms straight up above him. Jamie shrieked and laughed managing a "yeah" between his giggles as Nathan shook him.

Nathan laughed and brought him back down to his arms, carrying him. "You know you always enjoyed that when you were just a baby. You still do."

"I did?" Jamie was intrigued by the thought of himself as a baby. It was a weird thought.

"Yeah, you loved it. You'd always laugh just like that," Nathan smiled at him and watched Jamie's small shy smile grow on his face. He was just like Haley in so many ways.

Smacking a big kiss on his cheek Jamie giggled again and Nathan laughed as Jamie tried to return the kiss much more sloppily, "What do you want to do now? Tell you what…you pick, and we do it!"

"Cool!" Jamie wriggled in Nathan's arms indicating he wanted to be put down and ran excitedly up to his room. Nathan chased after him surprised at how fast those little legs took Jamie.

Upon entering his son's bedroom Nathan saw Jamie promptly dumping a box full of puzzle pieces all over his desk. "Let's do a puzzle daddy!"

"Okay," Nathan walked over to the table and chose to sit on the floor, which at first he thought would be more comfortable than those tiny child chairs. But then he realized that even with his height he wouldn't be high enough if he sat Indian style and he'd be uncomfortable if he sat on his knees the whole time. "Wait Jamie why don't we put this on the floor so we have more room."

Together they scooped the pieces back into the box and then spilled them out again onto the carpeted floor.

Eyeing the box Nathan asked Jamie if this puzzle was a new one, a quizzical look on his face.

"I think so," Jamie replied with that same quizzical look, and then when he looked at the box he gasped, "Oh this is the wrong one. I meant to grab the other one."

Nathan watched as Jamie hurriedly took up the pieces and dumped them in the box again. He seemed to be rushing, and his face was solemn. Looking at the box again Nathan noticed the "100 piece" label and shook his head. He thought there seemed to be too many pieces. Who would buy a 100 piece puzzle for a five year old?

"Jimmy-Jam where'd you get this?" Nathan asked automatically thinking it was probably his mom. She meant well, but sometimes he wondered if she was aware of what a five year old wanted these days.

"I don't know," Jamie mumbled in reply not looking up at him.

Nathan could tell something was wrong.

"Yes you do," Nathan egged on sitting up from the position he had been in lying, stomach-down, on the floor. Sitting crossed-leg Nathan took Jamie's arm to get his attention, "come on James tell me, I'm just curious that's all. Was it gra-nanny Deb?"

Jamie shook his head no. He'd stopped picking up the pieces, but he wasn't yet looking him in the eye.

"Was it mommy?" Nathan tried again, although he was in disbelief that Haley would do that. Besides, most things Jamie had they'd bought for him together. And he didn't remember buying this.

Jamie shook his head no again but his head was still down and his lips were pouting. Man that pout broke his heart. "Come on Jamie just tell daddy…" Nathan spoke tenderly to his son, trying to get some response out of him, and suddenly it just hit him from the way that Jamie didn't want to answer him…

"Was it Nanny Carrie?" Nathan asked earnestly, and Jamie's head shot up, that same sad look on his face. Hmm, maybe he was more perceptive than he thought.

"Why wouldn't you tell me it was from Nanny Carrie?"

"Cuz I didn't want you to get mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Cuz Nanny Carrie bought it for me and I forgot I had it until now…and, cuz, I like the picture, but…the first time I tried it by myself I couldn't do it, it was too hard," Jamie's bottom lip quivered.

Nathan sighed and shifted to sit up against Jamie's bed and he pulled Jamie onto his lap, embracing him.

"Listen Jamie, you don't have to feel bad about liking the puzzle even if it did come from Nanny Carrie. I know she didn't turn out to be very nice, but if you like the puzzle you can keep it. But at the same time buddy this is 100 piece puzzle…you know many pieces that is? Like, a lot. A lot, a lot. It's hard even for grownups to do a puzzle that's 100 pieces. And I know you think

you're all big because your five years old, but that's still really young and it's too hard to do this by yourself. But if you want we can try to do it together? Does that sound good to you?"

Nathan tried to gage Jamie's expression and reaction to his words. He often wondered just how traumatized Jamie might have been because of that whole situation, but for the most part he seemed ok. It was as if Jamie was more concerned about hurting his parents, he himself seemed fine.

"Okay," Jamie shrugged. "So you're not mad, daddy?" Jamie looked at him with big eyes, and even though they were as blue as his, they were as big and vulnerable as Haley's. That same vulnerability could be found in Nathan's eyes as well, but he didn't know that.

"No buddy I have no reason to be and you don't ever have to be afraid of telling mommy or me anything ok? We love you and we're here for you and we want to help you with everything be it with your homework, or school or…a puzzle." Nathan eyed all the pieces on the floor and even more of the pieces already in the box. He sighed; leave it to Carrie to buy a five year old a 100 piece puzzle only good for leaving him feeling unaccomplished. At first he'd really wanted to believe she was trying to help, but man, what a psycho hoe's beast she'd turned out to be.

An hour later a few patches of the puzzle had been put together, none of them connecting to each other though. Most of it had been Nathan's work, but he was getting bored. He didn't have this kind of patience or focus. This was so much more up Lucas or Haley's alley. So when Jamie exclaimed matter-of-factly that he was bored, Nathan jumped at the chance of leaving the puzzle behind.

"Yeah me too!" Nathan agreed with him, already picking up the scattered pieces.

"This puzzle is so boring, and I don't really like it any more. I like the picture on the box but I don't like the puzzle. Can we throw it out?" Jamie looked up at his father expectantly.

Nathan had wanted to do that as soon as Jamie had told him where it came from, but not wanting to hurt his son's feelings he'd refrained from implying so. But now, it was Jamie's suggestion, and he jumped at the chance.

Peering into him with that goofy look he put on his face to make his son laugh, wide-eyed, and leaning-in, he replied to him, "How about we burn it?"

Jamie's mouth fell open, "Can we? That would be so cool! Fire is cool!"

Nathan laughed, "well you gotta be careful with it but yeah we can burn it."

Not long after Nathan was throwing a bucketful of water into the trash bin, putting out the flame that had been burning at the puzzle. It wasn't the best idea, it was actually pretty dangerous, but Jamie's face was full of awe and he was practically giddy. He was such a boy, and it made Nathan smile wide.

"This your mom most definitely does not find out about, okay?"

"Okay! That was cool though daddy! It's like those fireman guys. Maybe I'll be a fireman when I grow up."

"Well that would be very brave of you son," Nathan turned to go back into the house, Jamie walking alongside him. "You can be whatever you want to be when you grow up."

After lunch Jamie had fallen asleep on Nathan's lap as they had been watching another cartoon. He'd always loved napping, and that Nathan knew Jamie got from him. Nathan loved sleeping, and he loved getting plenty of it. He was dozing off himself, and he didn't hear his mother come in through the front door. Deb had wanted to step away to her room unnoticed, but she couldn't help but come closer to get a better look at her son and his little boy asleep on the couch. Jamie was all nestled into Nathan, and she smiled with glee wishing she had a camera so she could snap a picture. Not wanting to disturb them she tried grabbing the remote out of Nathan's hand so she could turn the TV off but he adjusted his arm at the same time and instead of pressing the off button she accidently switched the channel.

She glanced quickly at Nathan but he remained asleep and not wanting to test her luck twice she scampered off to her bedroom. If Nathan caught her doing the "walk of shame" for a third time this week he wouldn't be pleased.

Sometime later Nathan awoke to small hands shaking his shoulder as much as they could, "Daddy, daddy look…"

Nathan's eyes widened as he realized he'd fallen asleep when he was supposed to be watching Jamie but he calmed as he realized Jamie was still on his lap freshly awoken too, and pointing at the TV. Nathan's gaze followed in the direction of his son's arm but he jumped a little when instead of a silly cartoon like he was expecting he was met with Tom Cruise's underwear covered ass shaking as his legs jiggled in the air. It was the infamous Risky Business scene, where Tom Cruise dances around half naked, and Jamie's eyes were wide, his mouth open, and he seemed highly amused.

Nathan wasn't sure how the channel got changed. This was definitely not the cartoon channel, but since the remote was still somewhat near his hand he figured he probably did it in his sleep. Suddenly though his mind raced wondering how long Jamie had been awake, how much of this movie he'd seen, and most importantly, why was Risky Business playing in the middle of the day? What was with TV these days?

"Jamie how long have you been up?"

"Not long but look daddy look did you see that guy?!"

Jamie turned to face him and he smiled. In every young boy's life a moment would be defined by Tom Cruise's dancing in Risky Business.

Nathan laughed, "yeah bud that guy is Tom Cruise, he's this famous but kinda crazy actor guy. And that is a scene from one of his most famous movies."

"It's like Guitar Hero…oh daddy let's play guitar hero!" Jamie jumped excitedly from one topic to the next and Nathan laughed standing up and changing the TV setting. Video games: another defining part of a boy's life.

Nathan was still shaking his head in slight amusement when Jamie jumped on the couch and started playing his nonexistent guitar; face all scrunched up and all. Nathan laughed watching him, "hey you're pretty good!"

"Can we do it daddy?" Jamie stopped for a moment and it didn't hit Nathan right away.

"Do what?" he asked as he continued to set up the game.

"That Tom Bruise dance?"

Nathan stopped short. Was his son actually suggesting what the thought he was suggesting? "It's Tom Cruise and…no."

"Come on daddy please, pleasepleaseplease?!"

"I thought you wanted to play guitar hero?" Nathan tried to distract Jamie but it was too late, Jamie was off and running upstairs.

Assuming Jamie would be right back down he didn't go after him, but when it had been a few minutes and he wasn't back down yet Nathan started calling for him as he went up the stairs. He stopped just shy of climbing the last one as Jamie ran out into the hallway, crossed his arms in front of him, shoulders back trying to look cool; completing the look by standing in a wide stance.

Nathan couldn't bite back the wide grin if he tried. Jamie had put on his little pinstriped button-up shirt, taken off his pants, kept on his socks, and stood before him in all his Tom-Cruise-like glory.

Nathan let out a loud laugh "What are you doing?"

"Can we do the dance daddy can we?" Jamie jumped up excitedly and he put on his best wide grin and wide eyes and Nathan found the whole thing so amusing and so incredibly hard to resist.

Haley walked into her house much earlier than usual, thankful that the teacher development day had gotten her out of school at the normal afternoon hour. Today, she didn't have to stay late grading or do anything of the sort, and she had been eager to get home as quickly as possible and enjoy her day. But the minute she walked into the foyer she heard the loud blaring of Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock & Roll. It was unmistakable.

Curious, she dropped her bag right onto the floor, for once not caring where she left it as curiosity got the best of her and she immediately covered her mouth to suppress the laughter dying to explode as the living room came into view and she witnessed something she wasn't at all expecting. At all!

Her husband and son were standing on her coffee table facing the stereo system blasting the music, shaking their asses left and right, in full on Tom-Cruise-Risky-Business get-up.

There they were, her two boys, dancing their cute little booties off. She could tell Jamie was holding on to the Guitar Hero guitar, as Nathan held one of Jamie's other toy guitars, not belonging to any sort of musical video game. She stood in place hoping to see as much of this as she could without being found out.

"Ok Jamie," she heard Nathan yell over the music after they had jumped down behind the coffee table, "now we fall back onto the couch just like we practiced ok?"

With a head nod from Jamie Nathan counted down and they both jumped up and then back down onto the couch, legs shaking in the air and all. Haley couldn't hold it in any longer and started clutching her stomach and practically bending over on the floor, behind the kitchen island, looking as if she needed to puke, but really just trying to contain her laughter. Then Nathan and Jamie stood back up off the couch and Nathan placed Jamie on top of the coffee table once more and they each did some groin thrusts, at which point Haley momentarily sobered up. Her little boy was doing groin thrusts!

She stood up still suppressing laughter just as Jamie turned around facing his father and that's when he saw her. Noting the look on Jamie's face Nathan quickly turned around and stopped short as he saw Haley; he quickly grabbed the remote and paused the music.

She sauntered over towards the couch, wide grin in place, "oh please don't stop because of little old me! Go on!" she teased, noting the slight redness on Nathan's cheeks. Was Nathan Scott blushing?! Had she ever seen this before?! That made two new looks to him so far and she'd only been home less than five minutes.

"Mama's home!" Jamie raced off the coffee table nearly tripping on his own socks but ran to give his mom a hug and she picked him up into her arms giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So I guess I don't have to ask if you had fun with daddy today huh?" she looked over at Nathan who was scratching the back of his head looking sheepish and not realizing that his raised arm was raising his shirt so that his underwear was coming more fully into view.

"We saw this thing on TV from Tricky Business and daddy said it was Tom Bruise and I asked him to teach me and he did he's really good mama!"

"Oh I bet" Haley laughed looking at Nathan who had pulled his entire bottom lip into his mouth, still not believing he got caught. He had only planned on doing this with Jamie and having it all done by the time she got home. It would be another little secret of theirs, but he'd forgotten that she was going to be home earlier today. Damn his forgetfulness.

"Let's show her daddy!" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yes please, I'm afraid I walked in a little late to catch the whole show," Haley teased, enjoying the moment oh so much. This was just too good to be true. And really cute too.

But Nathan was already shaking his head, "oh no, we're done here."

"Don't worry Haley, I have it all, or most of it, on tape." Nathan jumped back as he turned and heard his mother's voice come from behind and she was steadily holding a video camera in her hands.

"Mom! When did you get home?" Nathan was shocked to see her. He hadn't seen her all day.

"I came home and you boys were napping so I decided not to disturb you. You two looked really cute by the way, I wanted to take a picture. But then I was disturbed from my own nap by some loud music playing and when I came to investigate I walked in on this" she motioned with her free hand, "whole thing and ran back to my room to get my video camera. This was definitely something to get on tape," she smiled with glee and Haley high-fived her in the air.

Nathan was quick to lunge after his mother, but she was quicker than him and before he could get to her the tape had already been removed from the camera and placed into her shirt, inside her bra, just short of Nathan reaching her. He quickly rescinded his hand that had been outstretched as he saw where she'd hidden the prized piece of tape, admitting defeat.

"Come on Jamie, let's go change," Nathan took Jamie from Haley's arms into his own and quickly made his way towards the stairs going up them two at a time, shaking his head the whole way.

Haley and Deb turned to look at each other just as Nathan made it to the top of the stairs and both broke out in hilarious laughter.

"You want to see the tape?" Deb questioned grabbing the camera and motioning for Haley to join her in her room, where their viewing of the "show" could not be interrupted.

Haley laughed running after her, "oh, I want to see that right now!"

That night Nathan was sitting-up in bed, watching Sports Center having finally put Jamie down to sleep, when Haley came out of their adjoining shower and with one look at him started laughing again. She had been doing that all day…every time she passed him she'd sputter laughs, and he was getting a little bit annoyed by it now.

"Laugh it up," he rolled his eyes, staring at the television and not even looking her way.

"Oh come on," she walked over to where he was and sat down facing him on the bed, purposefully placing her face in front of his to obstruct his view of the television. "You know it's funny, come on, I know you want to laugh about it too, come on…" she egged him on almost like a little kid but it worked. Trying to avoid her gaze he still couldn't bite back the smile creeping onto his face and finally giving up he laughed and she laughed along with him.

"I mean hey it looked like fun!" she laughed again.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go put on one of my shirts and dance for me like that huh? And you can forget the underwear part, no need," he winked at her and she felt herself blushing as her grin widened.

"Yeah ok," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"To be clear it was Jamie's idea."

"To dance around like Tom Cruise? I'm sorry but my son never did a groin-thrust before today!" she smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Your son," he teased, "ran upstairs and put the get up together all by himself. He came into the hallway all dressed up and pleading and I just couldn't resist. Besides, it's like some sort of guy ritual, typical boy behavior. Every guy has done that at least once. Just usually they make sure there's no way of them getting caught," he rolled his eyes at himself.

"Oh really? So before today had you done this before on your own?" she eyed him curiously.

He looked at her, a trace of a grin on his lips, studied her for a moment, and then looked away, "no."

"You have, haven't you? Oh my gosh you so have!" Haley laughed again and once again Nathan couldn't help but join in. Her laughter had always been so contagious.

He shrugged, "what can I say? I have a thing for imitating scenes from Risky Business," he looked at her smolderingly.

"Oh really?" she leaned in and pecked him on the lips, "and was that your favorite reenactment of a Risky Business scene?" her voice lowered a little bit as her eyes looked down towards his lips once again. They were full, and still kind of pouty, and she really wanted to kiss him. As hilarious as it was, his shaking his booty was also kind of hot. Nathan wasn't a great dancer by any means but, it was all still kind of a turn on nonetheless.

"Well that depends," he answered her, leaning in to be the one to kiss her this time before pulling away still remaining within an inch of her face, "wanna take a train ride?"


End file.
